


welcome, to the land of the broken mind

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: The most sinister of partnerships this century's ever seen, brought out in the hatred of the Gods.Luke and Kronos, the start of a war.
Relationships: Luke Castellan & Kronos
Kudos: 9





	welcome, to the land of the broken mind

**_ welcome, to the land of the broken mind _ **

Luke Castellan wanted to be here. It’s what he tells himself as he steps down into the depths of Tartarus. He wants to be here. He’s eighteen and discarded as a son. He’s useless now, left to fend for himself.

Going down to Tartarus is oddly cold. Step after step, Luke chills. He’s surrounded by the Earth and its chilliness. His breath is visible—as if it was a snowing New York night. Though it is not. Luke Castellan is descending into the Underworld in Cleveland, Ohio. Its barely fall and it was sunny outside.

Then, a sweltering heat encompasses him. Going from freezing cold to burning hot is disorienting for the adult demigod. But he keeps going. He wants to be here. It’s what he tells himself.

He’s twirling his sword in his hand, combating the nerves and ready to fight any monsters down here. Luke Castellan’s on a mission; he must do this.

On the outskirts of Tartarus, too close to Hades’ palace for comfort, lies Kronos’ cell. He’s already been instructed to come down here. Kronos is awaiting him. Kronos will fill him with purpose. He steps inside, his movements slow considerably. He tries to step faster, but just raising his foot takes minutes.

Time has changed.

He doesn’t have to get close to Kronos to hear the raspy voice encompass him, “Are you the one I was promised?

Luke musters his confidence, giving himself the ability to answer back, “Yes, Lord Kronos, Sir. I’ve come to help you.”

“Say, young one…who’s bastard are you?”

“Hermes, sir.”

“An Olympian’s kid.” Kronos growls, “even their offspring are mad. Yes, this’ll work. Child, come closer.”

If the beginning of his cell slowed down time, the middle of time sped by. Before he knows it, he was staring down the disembodied bits of Kronos.

“Get me the lightening bolt child.” Kronos tells him, “and get Ares to help you. We can’t have them knowing that I’m returning, can we?”

“How’ll I do that, sir?” Luke asks, “Ares is a God.”

“He’s the child of two of my children.” Kronos tells him, “He likes enticing war and starting fights. Has this changed?”

“No, Lord Kronos, Sir,” Luke answers, “It hasn’t.”

“Then that is your answer.” Luke replies, “Do it as soon as you can. Notify me when you’re done.”

“How’ll I do that?”

“I have the means, Luke Castellan.” Luke shivers at the use of his name; he never gave it out. Though, he doesn’t voice these concerns. Instead, he replies, “Yes, Lord Kronos, Sir. I’ll do it post haste, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title From Little Game by Miss Benny


End file.
